<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camping? Why the hell not! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639611">Camping? Why the hell not!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Field trips, Fluff, Gen, Insecure Peter Parker, Irondad, Light Angst, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camping trip, i mean only a little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a request so basically Peter goes on a parent-kid field trip with tony and lots of irondad fluff!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter walked out of the classroom, slightly more defeated than normal. He was walking as quickly as he could through the halls. He would bet that Flash has some sort of comment to make. Right now that was the last thing Peter wanted to happen. “Hey Peter! Peter, wait up!” Peter quickened his pace as Ned called after him. The boy finally caught up to him, breathing quite hard. “You know the offer is still up.” Peter sighed and looked down to the piece of paper in his hands. The source of all his problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paper wasn’t much itself. A small slip with very few words on it. A reminder of the Annual Midtown Field Trip. This year his teachers had opted to go for something slightly different this time. Peter had bad luck with field trips. Peter couldn’t list a single one in recent years where he had any fun. This one Peter wasn’t even going to bother going to. Peter dreaded the very idea of going on this trip. He reached his locker and opened it. He reread the slip of paper that had been leaving him with a pit in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A reminder that the Parent-Child camping trip is next weekend. An email with the packing list and itinerary is being sent to the Parent/Guardian. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The form itself seemed to mock Peter. Who had lost almost anyone who he’s ever loved. Mom, Dad, and Ben. He had May, and he was going to ask her. That is when his teacher clarified that the camp would be split into two, boys and girls. Meaning boys bring their father, and girls bring their mother. Peter happened to be running out of adult men he could ask. Of course when he found this out Tony flashed through his head. As quickly as that idea came into his head it left again. Tony was his mentor and their relationship wasn’t in any way parental. Even if it was, asking nhim might just ruin everything. He stuffed the slip into his backpack and turned to face Ned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer Ned, but you shouldn’t have to share your dad. I already have something better to do anyway, Star Wars marathon.” Despite Peter’s enthusiastic words his voice was rather dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad says he doesn’t mind and neither do I. I don’t want you to miss out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My field trip run hasn’t exactly been stellar, Ned. I’d rather stay home, besides Flash will spend the whole time talking about how orphan Peter had to share with Ned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you don’t ask Mr. Stark.” Peter gave Ned a look of exasperation. Of course we wanted to ask Tony. Tony was the only father figure he had right now. If Tony would come it would also put Flash in the wrong. Peter had almost texted him asking after patrol the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony isn’t my dad, it would just be weird if I asked him.” Peter pulled his backpack out of his locker and swung it around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You spend every weekend with him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every Other.” Peter corrected and began walking down the hallway. Ned is still closely at his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you don’t go then neither will I!” They reached two separate hallways. Ned’s locker in one direction and the exit in the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned you are going! Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you Wednesday okay?” Ned nodded before walking away with a wave. Peter walked out the exit doors. He began his walk down some steps when he could hear Flash’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him this weeks ago! Just tell him it's urgent and he needs to clear his-” He stopped to throw a glare at Peter. He made a shooing gesture at him and walked a couple feet away. Peter searched the road for a familiar black car. Once spotted he made his way over to it.  He opened the door and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Happy!” Peter forced his voice to have his usual perkiness. “How was your day?” Happy simply grunted an answer even Peter couldn’t pick up. Peter launched into a rant about his day. The further they got from school the better he felt. The drive to the compound took a while so after thirty minutes of talking he put music on and watched out the window. Happy pulled to a stop and Peter came out of the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the compound and made a beeline to the kitchen. He was starving even though lunch was not that long ago. He made a grilled cheese sandwich. Once done he grabbed his backpack and made his way to the lab. Tony was working on something and Peter sat at his table. The rule was homework first, that way the rest of the weekend could be spent building stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your day Pete?” Tony looked over at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you know the usual. Kicked butt in Chemistry and everyother course.” Tony smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course you did, you are smarter than all those kids.” Peter stammered a short protest before shutting up. They both turned back to work and Peter's homework got finished pretty quickly. He moved on to his own project. He was making a better heater for his suit, New York winters were cold. They worked for a few hours before Tony called a break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of having pizza and movie night, continue work tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Peter put down his work and stood up. Now that he was standing, his stomach rumbled rather loudly. Tony made a pointed face before laughing lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe two pizzas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could eat two pizzas.” Peter said as he ran a hand over his stomach. The pair made their way into the living room. Tony picked up his phone, he waited a moment before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rhodey.” He paused as Rhodey said something. “Any chance you want to pick up some pizzas and come to the spider kid and me?” After a moment of two he said bye and hung up. “Well Rhodey said he’d be there in an hour with pizza? We are watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine?” Peter had binged watched every show on Netflix. Once he found out how little Tony had watched he made a list. Every show that Tony had to watch before he died. They had finished The Office and Parks and Rec. They watched the show before Rhodey walked in with the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter shouted in happiness and ran over to the pizza. “Glad to know I’m appreciated.” Rhodey joked as Peter grabbed a slice of pizza. They ate and Peter mostly talked through the whole thing. Afterwards the three migrated over to the TV. Peter wanted to  watch the Incredibles and of course Tony and Rhodey all agreed. Once it was finally over Peter went to his room. Tony insisted on no patrol and early bedtimes. Apparently Peter wasn’t getting enough sleep through the week. Once there he turned it over to find a text from MJ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey loser turns out a lot of the activities for camping are done in pairs. We should partner just lmk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter froze as he stared at the text. He wanted to be partners with MJ. He really, really liked her. The only problem was that he wasn’t going. As he was about to tell her so his mind drifted back to Tony. How hard would it be to ask him. Just a simple question. What was the harm? Maybe it was Tony’s daddy issues. A past conversation came back to him. Peter had been totally stumped over his homework and Tony was teaching him through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just move this to the right side of the equation, got it?” Peter nodded and followed his instructions. He finally got his answer and turned to beam over at Tony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks Dad!” Tony’s face was frozen in fear, he looked absolutely horrified. “I mean Tony, I meant Tony!” Peter frantically practically screamed at him. Tony opened his mouth to say something but Peter kept talking. “You just….” He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking. “Ben used to help me! I just thought you were Ben!” The excuse rushed out of him and he stared at Tony’s crestfallen face. “Sorry. I really didn’t mean to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's all good.” Tony’s voice was quiet and they turned back to their work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed and layed back down in bed. Who was he kidding, Tony would never say yes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not sure how i feel about this but im still gonna post it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up and struggled to open his eyes. He turned over and grabbed his phone. It was just after ten in the morning. He checked Instagram and then saw another text from MJ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> U leaving me on read? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter cursed, he totally forgot about replying to MJ. The only problem is Peter still didn’t know how to reply. His hands hovered over the keyboard as he attempted to type something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Partners are cool i just don't know if i'm going yet </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter hit sent and tossed his phone away, as if that would unsend the text. He watched the dark screen and waited for it to light up from MJ’s response. After five minutes of waiting when nothing happened Peter started getting ready for the day. He got dressed and then dived back onto the bed to check his phone again. No text notifications, and Peter sighed in defeat. He walked out into the kitchen, Tony was nowhere to be seen. Rhodey however was scrolling on his phone and drinking some coffee. Peter waved good morning and stumbled into the kitchen. He took out a bowl and grabbed some cheerios. Once the bowl was poured he went and sat beside Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>He dunked his spoon into the cereal and stuffed it into his mouth. Once Peter swallowed he glanced at Rhodey’s phone. Some old senator had passed away or something. “Where’s Tony?” Rhodey looked up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are attached aren’t you?” Peter laughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“I like working with him.” Peter broke eye contact and focused down on his cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Peter, he must really love working with you considering all the time you spend together.” Peter's face went beet red and he shuffled in his seat nervously. Rhodey gave him that look. The same look May, Happy and even Pepper gave him. The you don’t know what I know look. He hated it, because he had no clue what they all meant.</p><p> </p><p>“So where is he?” </p><p> </p><p>“Meeting. He couldn’t get out of it, trust me.” Peter nodded and pulled his phone back out. No text from MJ, which was even more nerve racking. Peter finished his three bowls of cereal and walked back into the lab. He knew Tony would come down and join him once whatever meeting he was in ended. He walked in and began to work on his heater. After what probably was an hour or two, Peter felt his phone vibrate. His conversation with MJ came back to him and he jumped to answer it. It was a text from May, he opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just got this email from your school. Are you still going with Ned?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>May had attached the email they talked about in class yesterday. Peter typed out his response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No I decided not to go id have more fun with you anyway </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter once again for what felt like the fiftieth time considered asking Tony. Just walking up and being like, hey Tony want to go camping with me? And my class? And possibly risk my identity as Spider-Man? You do?! Great! Every scenario Peter came up with ended badly. Either Tony getting offended claiming Peter overstepped, an awkward denial, maybe even some yelling. It was probably safer not to risk it. Peter returned back to his project. A short while later Tony walked into the room. He walked over to him and watched Peter work for a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“So how long have you been here?” Tony said while sitting on a stool next to Peter. He grabbed a Stark Pad to review Peter’s plans. “Tell me it's only been a little while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been here for like two hours maxim. This look good?” He shifted so Tony could have a better view.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, good work Pete. Maybe know your weird Spider DNA won’t freeze on me.” Peter scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“My DNA is not weird! Just altered.” Peter protested, Tony moved over a few seats and began his own work.  Peter was finding it harder to focus with Tony next to him. All he could think about was that stupid camping trip. This trip was going to be the death of him. Peter glanced over at Tony who was hard at work. He thought over it one more time before opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whats up, Underoos?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, um there's this thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on…” Tony turned in his chair to face Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Well here’s the thing, well you see.” Peter could feel his palms sweating. “Um,” He rubbed his stomach, a nervous habit he found himself doing sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry or something?” Tony asked, eyeing Peter rubbing his stomach. Peter froze and whatever he was going to say died on his tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh ya, food, I’m really hungry.” Peter stared down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to be so nervous to eat some food Pete. Come on, we can make sandwiches.” He stood and walked out of the room. Peter followed about six feet after him. Once they got to the kitchen he pulled his phone out. There it was, a text from MJ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> why r u not going with stark </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter sighed, if one person told him to go with Tony he was going to freak out. He sat down by the island, Tony got the bread and everything else. Peter quickly typed out a response to MJ before making his first sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hes not my dad idk why everyone keeps telling me to ask him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter put on ham, cheese and took a big bite. He fiddled around with his phone waiting for MJ to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> u spend the weekends with him and talk about him all the time. he's your dad. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter reread the text about three times. It sounded so similar to what May and Ned had both told him before. Peter had only told one person he called Tony dad, May. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “May I did something really stupid.” Peter was sitting on the living room couch next to May. Some romance movie was playing on the TV.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What did you do?” May had switched to her. I'm going to ground you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I called Mr. Stark dad today.” May bolted straight on the couch and smiled at Peter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s great with all the time you two spend together I was wondering if you would!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t want to call him dad! You should have seen his face.” May reached over and began combing her hand through his hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Peter, I don’t think Tony Stark would spend the weekend with any old teenager. He cares about you a lot. I’m sure he was thrilled you called him dad.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter finished his sandwich. Tony was still eating, playing some game on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like camping?” Peter asked quickly, refusing to make eye contact. Tony gave him a rather odd look.</p><p> </p><p>“Never really gone camping but I guess. I went once with Pepper. It was fun.” Peter could feel Tony’s gaze studying Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“My class is going camping on Monday.”</p><p>“Cool, is that your annual field trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's the one. So anyways it's only one night. We leave Monday at like nine and get back Tuesday afternoon. There is just one thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're supposed to bring a parent.” At the word parent Tony stiffened. He finally set down his phone and fully faced Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“You bringing May?” His voice was quiet, tentative.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s supposed to be a father-son and mother-daughter thing.” Tony sucked in a breath, Peter almost was going to stop talking altogether but he’d already started. “I was wondering if you’d go with me.” Tony’s face was one of peer shock and Peter almost took it back but Tony started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your dad Peter.” Peter deflated in his seat, of course Tony wouldn’t go. What was he thinking? This was stupid absolteuly stupid. “You totally freaked out on me when you called me dad that time in the lab.” Peter got up from his seat and turned away from Tony. He could feel his eyes starting to water. He raised his hand to wipe away the tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You freaked out on me first. You looked terrified!” His voice was shaky. Peter started walking to his room. Tony didn’t follow. He burst through the door and rushed over to the bed. He grabbed his backpack and left the room. Tears were now streaming down his face. He got to the lab quicker than ever before to grab his homework. He left the room and began making his way to the exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, wait!” Tony jogged after him, Peter ignored him and kept walking. Tony called out a few times, but Peter was fast. “FRIDAY lock down.” A few windows that were opened closed and blinds went down. The clicking of locking doors could be heard. Peter reached the door and tugged on it with all his strength. It didn’t budge. “It’s reinforced, even Captain America can’t open the doors.” Peter didn’t turn around and looked side to side for some sort of exit. “I think you misunderstood me, kid. I would love to go on that camping trip with you. It was just when you called me dad you panicked. Said you thought I was Ben and left. You didn’t come by the next weekend.” Peter finally turned around and looked at Tony. He smiled kindly when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“You looked mad or scared or something. I said it and your heart started beating faster. I knew I freaked you out so I just left. Besides, Ben didn’t ever do math with me. He sucked at it.” Peter chuckled sadly. “He was good at english though, really good.” Peter walked over a few steps to Tony. “Do you really want to go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do.” Peter launched at him and they hugged. When they pulled apart Peter smiled jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“So are we there yet?” Tony now full heartedly laughed and swung his arm around Peter’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah kid we’re there.” He started walking Peter back towards the lab. “FRIDAY lift lockdown.” They got to the lab, Peter dumped his bag and they both started working again. Peter pulled out his phone to text MJ.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> i’m coming with tony </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her response came mere moments later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> knew it. see u monday </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- - -- - - - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker was wide awake. Which probably wasn’t smart considering it was 3 in the morning. He spent the day with Tony doing what they normally do. TV, lab, lots of food. Everything was fine, they talked about the trip. Tony was going with Peter. He should be happy. Instead he felt a little sick. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Tony’s face. Could hear him repeating the same words over, and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not your dad Peter. I’m not your dad Peter. I'm not your dad Peter. I’m not your dad Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would Tony agree to go on a father son trip if he wasn’t Peter’s dad? Peter had noticed Tony’s slightly tensed shoulders all day. What was Peter Parker to Tony? An intern he took pity on? Someone he cares about? A son? Pepper would always say the two of them were so similar it was like a mirror. They have a hero complex, a guilt complex, and they hate to share their feelings. Which Peter had always thought was weird. He was an open book, people knew all about him. If he was sad, someone would know. When he was angry someone would know. But now as Peter lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for the first time he believed Pepper. He had a million thoughts and questions and feelings about what had happened. This morning was like Tony had placed duct tape on a hole. It would hold but not forever. For a few hours everything felt normal, everything felt fine. Now here Peter was again, questioning every decision of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rose from his bed and walked over to his windows. His room was amazing but he loved the floor to ceiling windows. As he stared out across New York, the thought of patrolling came to him. Being Spider-Man might just help clear his head. Peter sighed and walked away from the window. If Tony knew he went out patrolling without telling anyone he’d be mad. The last thing Peter needed was to make Tony upset at him. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed a hot chocolate mix. He quickly whipped up the warm drink and sat at the island. He didn’t know how long he sat there, drinking. The minutes blended together in the silence of the early morning.  Peter heard the creaking of footsteps approaching, he didn’t bother moving. He watched as Tony came into the kitchen. He didn’ see Peter and turned on the coffee pot. He finally turned around and jumped in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ Peter! Don’t scare me like that!” He held a hand over his heart. After a moment he seemed to clue in that Peter was awake. “What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” The words sounded so utterly pathetic coming from Peter, but he needed to hear them. He needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Tony gave Peter a baffled expression and walked right next to Peter. He stood him up and checked him over. He brought a hand up to Peter’s cheek and wiped away a tear. Peter noticed how wet his face was, he had been crying. “Peter, of course I love you. Your Peter, how could I not love you?” Peter looked at Tony deep in his eyes. “Did you have a nightmare?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” Peter asked once again. Tony smiled sadly and nodded. “Are you coming on my field trip?” Tony once again checked Peter over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bud are you doing okay? Did you go out? Get a concussion?” Peter pulled away and walked into the living room, Tony followed closely behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming on my trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Peter I told you that. What's going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're coming on a trip that's for father’s and son’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tony said slightly exasperated, but Peter could distinctly hear the worry in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you my dad?” Peter finally asked the one question that had been in his head for hours. Tony looked utterly confused, until it seemed to dawn on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is about what I said this morning? When you asked if I would go?” Peter nodded miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand!” Tony walked Peter to a couch and they sat down together. Tony stroked his hair once or twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you had your father. And you had Ben. I didn’t want to replace either of them. They were,” He paused. “They are your family, I was just some guy you hung out with on weekends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I asked you to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I already knew about the trip.” This time Peter was the one giving Tony a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Tony nodded in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May told me about it almost as soon as you knew about it. She wanted me to be prepared for when you would ask me. Two weeks later and you still hadn’t. I thought you didn’t want me to be there. May called me yesterday, told me that you wanted to go and would ask me. I just,” Tony sighed and pulled Peter closer to him. “I thought she told you to ask me. Or made you or something. I didn’t want you to feel like you had to ask me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to ask from the start.” Peter whispered as he tucked his head into Tony’s chest. “Do you know how scary it is to ask The Tony Stark to go camping? I thought you would hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, never, never will there be a day where I will hate Peter Parker. Okay? You hear me?” Tony waited until he felt Peter nod his head. “I love you, and I want to be your dad. But only if you want me to.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Peter listened to the sound of Tony’s heart. He slowly lifted his head and stared at Tony right in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be my dad. I-” He ducked his head. “I don’t want you to be Tony or Mr. Stark.” At those words Tony’s face brightened, he beamed at the boy beside him. “So can I?” Peter paused for a very long moment before continuing. “Can I call you dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can kiddo.” Tony readjusted on the couch, in a more half lying half sitting position. He opened his arms and Peter fell right into them. The two of them stayed like that, and soon fell fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- - - - - - -  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colonel James Rhodes had seen many, many things in his day. Yet one thing that always caught him by surprise was Tony Stark. Somebody who was always doing something new. Somehow, Tony always managed to make him question everything he knew about the man. Like when he shut down the weapons department at Stark Industries. Or when he is introduced to a stuttering teenager. Rhodey could still remember the exact moment they met. Peter was an awkward mess of nerves and called him Mr. Rhodey for five hours. When he finally, reluctantly started to call him Rhodey, Tony got all upset. Claiming he was still, Mr. Stark. He thought Tony interacting with a teenager would be the weirdest thing he ever saw. However him cuddling with said teenager on the couch, was rather weird. The party man, drinker, hero, business guy turned into a dad. Even if he or Peter refused to admit it. He pulled out his phone and got a quick picture of the two. He went to go retrieve the coffee, to find the machine turned on and brewed. The coffee was cold, he looked around and found a mug on the island. Still half full of what looked to be hot chocolate. Rhodey glanced back to the living room, what a pair those two were.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He began cooking pancakes once three had been made he could hear stirrings. Shortly later Peter popped his head from the couch. “Those pancakes?” He asked his voice thick with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, come grab some and wake the old man.” Peter shook Tony lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up, there's food.” The two got up from the couch at the same time. Tony wrapped an arm around the kids shoulders and they went to sit beside each other. Rhdoey raised an eyebrow at Tony. Who in turn gave him a happy, I’m in love kinda look. Breakfast was finished rather quickly and the two were in fierce conversation about some sort of project. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have to get ready for the trip.” Peter said, Rhodey once again raised an eyebrow at Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going on a trip? Without me? I’m hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a field trip for Peter’s class, they are going camping.” Peter smiled at Tony and Rhodye saw the faint traces of blush. Okay he was missing something and couldn’t figure out what it was. As the two exited the room he heard Peter call back to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Dad!” Rhodey froze and waited for Peter to apologize or Tony to get all stiff and weird. Instead he watched as Tony's eyes lit up like fireworks from the name. He gave Rhodey a smile before following Peter. Rhodey laughed to himself, took them long enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So mentally peter sometimes call tony dad, sometimes, tony since its a new thing. also was easier to write.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter watched as the car got closer to Midtown. Tony was sitting up in the passenger seat beside Happy. This morning Peter and all the teachers would board one bus, and all the parents would board another. For the first time in a while Peter was looking forward to a field trip. Bunking with Ned, getting to do activities with MJ, and of course there was the whole Tony is now basically his dad. He kept expecting to wake up or for </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Tony </span>
  </strike>
  <span>his dad to turn around and tell him it was a joke. It has been over 24 hours and neither event had occurred. The car pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. It was 8:26, the bus would pull out and in about 20 minutes. About half of his class seemed  to be there. Peter searched and he couldn’t spot Ned, NJ or Flash. As Peter stumbled out of the car, he glanced at all the parents. A few were still talking to their kids, but the rest gathered in groups of twos and threes. Most of the parents already knew each other. Peter walked to the back of the car, Happy had popped open the back door. He grabbed his backpack and Tony fell behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You excited kiddo?” He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Ever since Peter called Tony dad he’d been very touchy. It was almost like he was insuring himself Peter was real, and not some figment of his imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Peter closed the door and waved to Happy. He got a nod in head as acknowledgement so that was good enough for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Ted and PJ here yet?” Peter scoffed at his insistence to mispronounce his friend’s names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ned and MJ, but no I don’t see them.” Peter didn’t really want to stand around awkwardly and alone. He knew that the longer they stood like this attention would be brought to them. Afterall it was a fairly expensive car, and he was beside Tony Stark. Thankfully Tony had put on a pair of sunglasses, a minor disguise but good enough for a few minutes. Peter readjusted the bag on his shoulder and made his way to the bus. Once there he saw Mr. Harrington and the bottom of the stairs. He looked up, saw Peter and made a mark on his clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter Parker, here.” He muttered under his breath. “Do you have an adult with you Peter?” It was almost funny how the question was worded. Mr. Harrington knew about Peter’s short supply of dad’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, back there.” He pointed behind him, where his father (father!) stood. Mr. Harrignton looked up in surprise at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name, please?” He held his pen ready to write. Tony pulled his glasses down and gave his signature smirk. Peter watched as Mr. Harrignton’s bored expression faded into complete and total shock. He blinked about 50 times in 4 seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark.” He paused to let the name have its full effect. “Tony, Stark.” Mr. Harrington shook his head not unlike a bobble head. He was staring for a full 30 seconds before jotting the name down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you can go place your bags in the bus. And, uh Mr. Stark you’ll ride in the bus over there with the other parents. We should be leaving in.” He paused momentarily to check his phone for the time. “15 minutes.” Peter trudged on the bus and walked a few seats back. Ned and he usually sat in the middle of the bus. Far enough away from the noisy back and the teachers up front.  He placed his backpack on the seat and walked out the bus again. He saw a small blue car pull up to the buses. A young woman exited from the passenger seat and MJ came out from the back door. Peter quickly made his way over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey MJ!” He turned to face, who he assumed was her mother. “I’m Peter.” He held out his hand to shake and she smiled warmly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Parker.” Her voice was rather mellow, which was very usual for her in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hillary, Michelle’s aunt.” Peter had reeled in his shock expression, but based on MJ’s face she saw the confusion in his face. Come to think of it MJ never really talked about herself, or her family. Peter and Ned did more than enough talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably check in with Mr. Harrington first, so he knows you're here.” MJ’s aunt hummed and the group made their way to the buses. Mr. Harrington repeated the same procedure with MJ, as he had Peter. Minus the whole being star struck by Tony Stark. MJ and her aunt parted as they went to their respective buses. MJ came out a moment later and she grabbed Peter’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Without another word she began dragging him to the parent bus. Tony was on the phone talking to someone, Peter didn’t bother to listen in. MJ’s aunt came down the steps and walked back to MJ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Peter, where is your father?” She once again smiled at him while MJ, face palmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Hillary, I told you about Peter. His dad died when he was little.” A moment later realization came upon her face and she gave Peter a sad look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, at least I’m not the only non-parent here.” Peter really wanted to ask why MJ’s mom wasn’t here, but he knew she’d definitely get all defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The idea of this trip is stupid.” MJ sent a glare over at the teachers. “Tons of kids were raised by single parents and all that crap. This trip is just stupid.” She twirled her finger around a piece of hair. Peter saw Tony hang up the phone and walk to their small group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, sorry” He addressed Peter, “Pepper had some last minute business I had to deal with.” MJ’s aunt turned to meet him. Peter was expecting the whole, star struck or stuttering but the women didn’t falter. She stuck her hand out to Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m MJ’s aunt Hillary.” Tony shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tony Stark.” He gave Peter a nudge and gestured to MJ. “And this must be MJ who I hear a lot about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All good things I hope.” Her aunt chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The two of them made small talk as someone tapped Peter’s shoulder. He turned to Ned beside him. He had missed his arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t coming!” Peter had completely forgotten to tell Ned that he had asked Tony to come. Ned fixed his gaze onto Tony. “Oh.” He whispered, then more excitedly, “oh, oh, oh! OMG! That’s Tony Stark!!” MJ rolled her eyes and Ned began fidgeting and stealing glances at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it's a hippo.” MJ said sarcastically, Peter laughed which she returned with a small smile. Ned’s dad came up behind them and said hello. He only hesitated a second upon seeing Tony Stark with a bunch of high schoolers. They continued to chat for a few minutes when they heard a shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone on the buses! Leaving in five minutes!” Peter turned to face his dad and gave him a quick hug. Peter for a moment had mental debate but he made up his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dad.” Only the group heard them, but Peter saw the shocked look from Ned’s dad. MJ’s aunt froze for a moment before smiling, again. She smiled an awful lot. As they began to walk back to the bus Ned let out a rather high pitched squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just called him Dad! I think I’m gonna pass out.” He had on a rather dazed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely a new development.” MJ commented. “When did that happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night.” MJ nodded and they all made their way onto the bus. Peter still hadn’t seen Flash yet. They all sat in their seats, MJ was directly in front of Ned and Peter. After all the students had filed in Mr. Harrignton called out the attendance. He called Flash’s name three times to no response. The bus filled with whispers. Peter briefly remembered the phone call he’d heard last Friday. Something about clearing a schedule. Mr. Harrington moved down the list and finally finished. The bus pulled out of the parking lot only 3 minutes behind schedule.  Once they got stuck in the morning traffic MJ turned to face the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both probably wondering why my aunt’s here so I’ll just tell you.” She seemed rather annoyed and she actually sat back down in her seat. After a minute she popped back up again. “My mom is a good for nothing piece of crap. She left me with my dad when I was a baby. I haven’t seen her since, so I came with my aunt. Cool?” She asked them, even though it was clearly a rhetorical question. Both boys nodded in agreement. She sat back down immersed in the book she was reading, The Great Gatsby. Peter pulled out his phone and plugged in his earbuds. He downloaded Star Wars so he and Ned could watch. It was a two hour drive to wherever this camp was, so it was perfect to watch the movie. He gave Ned an earbud and they both tuned into the movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- - - - -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One movie, a game of concentration, one long talk of conspiracy theories and an argument over the best character in Star Wars later they had arrived at the camp. Peter read the sign as they pulled in, Monguap Pond Campground. ONce the bus had finally parked the group wandered out into the nearby space. Peter could smell the difference between the city and campground air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we have 4 cabins.” Mr. Harrignton yelled to the teens. “Oak and Birch for the boys and Evergreen and Willow for the girls. And divide up equally!” He then noticed Park Staff making their way towards the group. “Listen to them.” He walked to the group of parents. You could hear the exhaustion and exasperation in his voice. The ranger, a short woman, came up to the group. A man came after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone and good morning! My name is Andrea and if the girls could follow me to the cabins that would be great. The girls all grabbed their bags and suitcases and walked behind Andrea who led them away to the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Henry. If everyone else could follow me.” He walked in the same direction as the girls. The laneway had led them into the woods, the only open area was a long building, labelled dining hall and another, Peter assumed to be the office. There were many signs leading a path into the woods. Tenting, boats, fishing, beach, hiking. It looked pretty standard otherwise. As their group wandered through the path they came to a crossroads. Henry veered left and down the right Peter could see the girls. Both paths lead to an open valley with many cabins on each side. Henry led them several more feet before stopping in front of two cabins. “Here you go everyone. Split yourselves up and go to your cabin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ned took the furthest cabin, the Birch cabin. Inside Peter and Ned grabbed a bunk bed. Peter heaved himself up top and Ned on the bottom. Peter could see two changing areas and 8 bunk beds. It was a rather big cabin. Everyone chose a bunk and talked for a few minutes until Henry yelled at them again. “Okay everyone out!” Everyone got out and made a sort of semi circle around Henry. Peter scanned the group and saw, coming into the valley was Flash. He was being led by some Staff. Everyone awkwardly stared at him. He basically ran into the nearest cabin, thankfully not Peter’s. He came out a minute later to join the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the plan. We are going to meet back up with the girls, the parents and do introductions. That way we all know each other.” They walked over to the girls cabins. All the girls were out and standing around. Peter saw another path labelled, housing. From that path all of the adults came out. Andrea stepped forward, to take charge of the three groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome everyone!’ She called her voice a little too cheery. “If we could have the kids in a circle with their parents behind them that would be great!” Everyone slowly moved into an oval shaped circle. Ned, and Peter found MJ and went to stand beside her. They were quickly found by Ned’s dad, MJ’s aunt and his dad. They said quiet hellos but Andrea spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! So let's start here, she pointed to Abe. Introduce yourself and then your father can introduce himself. We’ll go around the circle clockwise.” Peter, Ned and MJ were on the opposite side of the circle as Abe. They waited as pretty much everyone introduced them and their parents. Then they reached Flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Flash.” He then nudged his father who Peter just now noticed was typing something on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me Sir? I’m going to have to ask you to put that away.” The guy mumbled and then straightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m William Thompson, this is my son.” Andrea smiled and they turned to the next person in line. Finally they reached Ned who quickly introduced both him and his father. MJ was next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m MJ.” She didn’t look up from the ground as she said her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Hillary, I’m MJ’s aunt.” A few classmates showed shock on their face, but not much else of a reaction. Peter then realized after a moment it was his turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um I’m Peter.” A couple seconds went by. “Peter Parker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I am Tony Stark.” At this Peter had noticed the sunglasses had come on, but he took them off. Always dramatic, he was. “And I’m Peter’s dad.” This time nearly everyone was staring open mouthed. Even the staff has not seemed to notice that a millionaire was in the camo till that very second. Peter laughed quietly at everyone’s faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s keep going.” Andrea said while staring at the pair. Peter studied the sky, it was bright blue and not a cloud in sight. This field trip was going to be fun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u have any input lmk, writing a camping fic is harder then i thought...... :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the group finally finished introductions, Peter could feel his classmates eyes on him. For once Peter didn’t feel totally panicked about it. He also knew the staff, Henry and some other person were staring. Andrea switched back and forth from looking at him and making quiet conversation with Mr. Harrington. She cleared her throat after taking one long look at the Avenger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone! Today is going to be a very busy day so lets get started!” She checked over the her clipboard and said something to Mr. Harrignton. “It is going to be a lot of fun! Henry is going to tell you all about what you’re doing first. But I have a feeling I’ll see you all very soon” She walked over to the staff member Peter still didn’t know. They talked and began walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony placed his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “So what torture do you think they will make us do? Rock climbing? Capture the flag? Sing songs in a circle?” Peter laughed and Henry shifted and turned to address the group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone, the staff here spent a long time on a scavenger hunt of sorts” Henry sounded enthused but Peter heard a few groans from his friends. “If you aren’t in running shoes, you should get into them now.” A few adults went down some path Ned, MJ and Tony included. Peter looked over at the only remaining member of their mini group “Hello.” He greeted MJ’s aunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we are the only smart ones huh?” She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We had a couple minutes when we got to our rooms. Since we are camping I put on my runners. Want to know something funny? I thought I was going camping. I packed a flashlight, bug spray, sleeping bag and who knows what else. We are staying in a building they’re calling the Nest, it's basically a hotel. We all got our own rooms, with a double sized bed and everything.” Peter looked down the pathway, and he did notice a sign, he couldn’t read it but he assumed to say Nest now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing, it’s a hotel, my dad is definitely not a camping person. He claims to be, but he's not.” She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve been meaning to ask. When did you meet Tony Stark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two years ago.” Peter answered. He saw Henry checking his watch. “I don’t want to seem rude or anything but what-” He was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to know why Michelle’s mom isn’t here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean she told us her mom left. I wanted to know more about MJ’s family. She doesn’t tell me much about herself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well she had two older brothers.” Peter turned to stare at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has siblings?!” She chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, Derek just turned 21 and Issac is 19.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, so are you guys really close?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we are very close. I actually lived with them for time after my sister left.” Peter glanced downwards at his shoes, he had just assumed MJ’s aunt was from her dad’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen her since she left? Do you know where she is?” Peter felt weirdly intrusive, but Hillary didn’t look offended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She used to write to me, and the kids. We’d get a letter every few weeks, but that stopped before Michelle was even talking. I have no idea where she is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? Your life seems a lot more interesting than mine. How did Tony Stark become a father to a teenager? Were you a result of one of his one night stands?” She asked with a rather cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no. I’m not biologically related to him at all. I applied to an internship at Stark Industries. I somehow caught his attention so he made me his personal intern. I don’t think he meant to end up liking me. For the first few months we worked together I thought he hated me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What changed?” Peter paused, what was he supposed to say. Well you see I almost died and he felt bad so he started talking to me. Probably wasn’t his best option.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. One day he went from giving me orders to asking me for help. Talking about projects and working on them together. If I was to bet what changed, Pepper talked to him.” Hillary laughed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard they were engaged, do you know when the wedding is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. For all I know they could be married.” She nodded her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is married?” Peter whipped around to find Tony standing behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody!” Peter answered very quickly. Tony raised an eyebrow and gave a look to Hillary. Ned ran out of the cabin and went to go stand by Peter and Hillary. “Man, you're slow!” Peter said laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, MJ isn’t here yet!” As if on cue MJ appeared out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your dad?” Ned shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow, as usual.” They waited a few more minutes and Ned’s dad had finally arrived. Henry cleared his throat a few times, nobody but Peter seemed to hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey listen up!!” The conversations drifted to a stop. “Alright everyone, I’m just going to do a headcount then we can get out of here!” Henry counted through the group and marked it down on the clipboard. “There’s three people still not here yet. I’m going to call out everyone’s names.” He went through the list, Flash, Cindy and Cindy’s mother weren’t there. He sent a few people off to find them. Flash came out relatively quickly, he stood awful close to Peter. Cindy and her mom came a few minutes later, from the adult ‘hotel’ as Hillary called it. “I’m going to roll call one more time.” This time everyone was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so I am going to explain the rules of this game. This is like a scavenger hunt, some geocaching and a bit of a race. You're going to break off into groups of four. Two kids, and two adults.” Peter looked awkwardly at their group of six. “I’m going to give each of you a Geocasher and some coordinates. You're going to plug in the coordinates and follow them to your first destination. There you will find park staff. Then they will tell you a challenge. Once you complete the challenge they will give your next coordinates and so on. This way you will get all over campand know all of the activities we have, so you can choose your afternoon activities at lunch. The first people to return to the cabins win! And yes before you ask there is a prize, and no I cannot tell you what it is.  In case you don’t finish before lunch time there is a bell. It can be heard all through camp, once you hear it come back here. Any questions?” Three people raised their hands. He called on somebody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you don’t know where you are when the bell goes off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If any of you have noticed, we have clearly marked our signs. If you are hopelessly lost follow the signs to the nearest place the signs will take you. Somebody there will be able to lead you back here. Anything else?” There was only one hand up now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if nobody finishes? Who wins?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If nobody finishes at lunch, Andrea and I will take your geocachers. Whichever group has the most coordinates traveled to, wins.”] He waited a few minutes and nobody raised their hands. “Okay split up into groups of four.” Peter, MJ and Ned stood in an awkward triangle. Ned spoke first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to partner with Cindy, Abe or Betty. Peter be partners with MJ.” Ned and his dad walked in the direction of Betty. Peter stared in shock as Ned walked away. That was easier than expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Partners?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Hillary gave MJ a nudge at her overly sarcastic voice, Tony snickered. The class took a few minutes but finally they seemed to get into their groups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright send a group member up to grab a geocache.” Peter moved first and joined in line, which formed fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Parker. Hey Parker.” Peter would recognize Flash anywhere, he groaned. “So you actually know Tony Stark?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He whispered back. “I just happened to know Tony Stark looks alike and calls him dad.” There were only two people in front of Peter now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I just wanted to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Peter whispered, he walked up to Henry who handed him the device.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” He said as Peter walked back to everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says our first activity it’s North.” Peter adjusted so the little arrow in the screen was pointing the right way. “This way.” He began walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If they make me go rock climbing, the answer is no.” Tony said, Hillary laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that, we sacrifice the kids for physical activities.” They all laughed and made their way to their first destination.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically i dont know if i like this so if u have anything to add/some constructive critisim that would be great!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their group of four walked for a good while. Peter had kinda wished they had gotten a map of somesort. From what he had seen, which mind you wasn’t much the camp appeared to be the woods with a few clearings every now and again. He had fallen in step with MJ, Tony and her aunt behind him. Soon they saw a young girl a few feet away from them. She had a light blue shirt on and khaki coloured shorts. Her bright red curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She waved the group on over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, my name is Chelsea.” She looked at Tony for a long while before shifting her gaze. She was standing by a bunch of equipment, skipping ropes, hula hoops, benches and just about anything else. There were two different ‘paths’. “I’m assuming you have all done obstacle courses before?” They all nodded their heads. “Great, all you have to do is pair up and lead a member of your group through this obstacle course. You cannot touch any of the objects on the course or you must restart. Your partner will be blindfolded and you are not allowed to touch them. Once you are through you can get the coordinates for your next activity. So whose pairing with who?” MJ made a small step in Peter’s direction but he was looking towards Tony. Hillary seemed to notice this and grabbed MJ’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go squirt!” MJ scoffed and grumbled something nobody could hear. Chelsea gave them a green bandana and Hillary put it on. Chelsea led them to one of the courses and stood back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright go ahead.” MJ walked right in front of her aunt, so they were almost nose to nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just follow me, and my voice. When I say stop, stop.” The two worked through the course very quickly, MJ wasting no time. At the end however they had to step over a bench. By the time MJ was over Hillary had already tripped over it. They restarted and completed the course without mistake this time. Chelsea smiled and ran over to grab the bandana. She held it out to the remaining two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is gonna be blindfolded?” Peter glanced at Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way Underoos.” Peter sighed and grabbed the blindfold. He walked to the second course and put it on. Peter expected Tony to do the same thing as MJ, but he didn’t. “Walk to the living room.” Is all he said, Peter for about twenty seconds just stood there. He could hear MJ snickering from where she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should-” Chelsea started before Peter moved. He pretended to walk out of the elevator at the Compound. He walked forward a few steps before turning and walking on a left diagonal a couple paces, he was still walking when Tony shouted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Peter came to an abrupt stop and almost completely fell over. They went through the rest of the course like that. Once they reached the end Peter tugged off the blindfold and watched as Chelsea looked back and forth between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a new strategy.” She commented. “Never seen that before.” She whistled slowly, and held her hand open. “If you could please give me your Geocache.” Peter handed it over, Chelsea took out a card from her back pocket and typed a few things in. “Good luck and have fun!” The group took off Peter giving them directions. They headed the wrong way a few times but were corrected rather quickly. They ended up in the thick of the woods. There was a railing, with some sort of something nailed onto it. Past the railing was a lot of old household items. Pots, pans, even an old barn door. Two boys stood leaning against the railing. Tony awkwardly cleared his throat and the pair stood up. Once again they spent a good while staring at Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Iron Man?” One of the boys, a brunette asked. The other elbowed him roughly and whisper yelled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rob, Shut up!”Tony just smiled sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m Captain America.” The two just nodded their heads real slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” the brunette, Peter guessed was, Rob said. “Welcome to slingshotting.” Peter glanced at the metal things nailed onto it, he could now identify a strap. “You have to score 10 points each to win. Hitting a pot is two points, the door is three, any questions? Good now get started.” Each moved forward to a slingshot. Peter turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to shoot?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap!” The other boy said. “I knew you’d forget something. There are tons of rocks in those buckets over there.” He pointed over at two blue buckets. “Grab as many as you think you need.” They spent the next few minutes shooting rocks. It took awhile to get the hang of it, but once they were started it was over rather quickly. They got their next coordinates, this time MJ took the geocacher and they made their way to the next activity. They ended up walking all the way to the dining hall. Next to it was a campfire, with benches circled around it. A boy was sitting with two sticks in his hands. Once they all sat down he welcomed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Brody. This is a pretty simple trick, I call sticks. Each of you needs to pick up two sticks. The group quickly gathered their sticks and sat back down. “You’re going to tell me if the sticks are crossed, or uncrossed.” MJ gave the guy a rather blank look. “For example,” He gestured down to his sticks which formed an x. “My sticks are not crossed.” He looked over the group, he pointed at MJ. “your sticks are crossed.” However the sticks she was holding were not. They went through this several times before MJ seemed to catch on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your legs are crossed, that determines if the sticks are crossed or not.” Brody nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, pass me the geocache.” He plugged the new coordinates in and they went on their way. The group completed several more tasks, archery with Duke, volleyball contest with Hannah and Kathy, gaga ball with Roxie, a “minefield” game with Mike, a counting thing with Keshia. They had finished with Keshia and began to make their way to the next destination, when a bell could be heard. The group looked for any nearby signs and quickly found one leading to the cabins. They met up with another Midtown group on the way over. When the cabins came into view Peter could see most of Midtown seemed to be there. MJ nudged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We finished,” She pointed at the geocache, which sure enough told them they reached their destination. “Weird.” She commented. “I thought we would have at least got to see the pond. It's supposed to be like 120 acres, they have canoes and everything. I kinda wanted to go out on the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later this afternoon?” Peter said as they moved in a circle beside Henry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a lot of groups finish, but our winners were Abe and Ethan!” The two boys smiled and gave a very short cheer of triumph. “So who is ready for lunch?’ The group made their way back to the dining hall and walked inside. Once they had all sat down, they occupied fix or six circular tables. Henry nodded to the lunch line, “It’s a buffet style so go grab some whenever just please be considerate of others. Don;t forget when we are done eating we get to choose afternoon activities!” Peter's stomach grumbled as he stood and joined the lunch line. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>any critisim is apprecitated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter had finished his lunch and was waiting in line to choose his afternoon activities. The line was moving fairly quickly and they made it to the front quickly. They had been told they had to choose 4 afternoon activities, each was an hour long. Dinner was at 6:30 and then they were playing a ‘camp wide game’ and to finish off the night was a campfire. There were ten activities to choose from. You had to choose which hour you wanted to do the activities in. Some activities were only available once, but most were available the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter quickly read through all the activities again. Archery, rock climbing (why they didn’t do that in the scavenger hunt thing Peter didn’t know), canoeing/kayaking, geocaching, a hike, fishing/swimming, field sports, arts and crafts, outdoor living skills (Whatever that meant) and music/drama. They were so stereotypical of camps Peter almost wanted to laugh. He did remember on the scavenger hunt seeing most activities listed. Peter had already talked to Tony about what they had wanted to do. He walked to four sign up sheets and wrote his name under each. The two walked back to their table and Peter began talking to MJ. A few minutes later he heard Andrea call for their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has picked their activities, when I call out your activity please leave with the staff member leading that activity.” She walked to the wall, where the sign up sheets had been posted and pulled them down. “If you signed up for anything by the lake, follow Chelsea, Roxie, Duke and Brody please.” The four members all got up, along with quite a few kids, Ned was one of them. They had agreed to do some activities together but Ned wanted to see Betty, so he tried to match up with her. Once the kids had left the hall Andrea called out the next group. “If you chose drama/music first please go with Hannah. If you choose Archery, Mike will take you to our range.” A significantly smaller group of kids got up and left the room. “If you are going rock climbing first, go ahead and follow Maddie to our rock walls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Tony both got up and followed the girl. She led them quite aways from the dining hall. They finally reached a clearing, Peter looked around. There was a high ropes course, and three separate rock walls. The first wall was straight upwards, the second was curved, back and forth. The final one went straight up until about halfway, to where it came out three feet and diagonal rolled back up again. At first Tony did not want to do any rock climbing, complaining about how old he was. Of course Peter convinced him easily and let Tony pick the rest of the activities for fun. Maddie led them to a group of three other staff members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules here are very simple.” She said, “You see what everyone here is wearing?” She gestured to the three staff members beside her. “Helmets and a harness. You are not allowed to go on any course until you have both on you. Only one person can go up a wall at a time. You can see that there is room for three climbers per wall. The colours on the wall are the difficulty level. Blue is easy, purple is just about the middle and yellow is difficult. Do not feel ashamed if you cannot take the hardest course. Before you climb a wall you must have a belayer. Does anyone here know how to belay?” Two boys raised their hands. “Okay we are going to lead the class through some demonstrations. It really isn’t too difficult, if you are unsure one of us can always help you belay. But before we do any of that, everyone harnesses up. She went into a small shack and pulled out a large bin. Two boys went in after her and pulled out another. She opened them both, one held harnesses the other had helmets. “If you need any help just let us know. Peter slipped his harness on easily and put on the helmet. One of the instructors, who introduced himself as Aiden, led them through belaying. It was pretty simple, tie two knots on a rope and just pull and tug. Tony and Peter lined up by a wall. Tony gestured at the wall, they had chosen the hardest one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to climb that wall. I’ll belay you, not that you’ll need it.” They quickly got Peter all set and he climbed the wall. Peter knew he couldn’t climb too fast because that would be really suspicious. He had to hold himself back from zipping up the wall in 30 seconds. As he agonized, he slowly climbed up the wall. As he pulled himself up to the top of the wall he yelled for Tony to lower him back down.  Peter moved on to some of the high rope courses. Once about 30 minutes had passed, Tony pulled Peter aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know you would have finished this in under ten minutes normally. Gotta say this whole camping thing isn’t too entertaining.” Peter shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do about it? We are stuck here till tomorrow.” Tony glanced off into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that we would be going camping this weekend.” His voice was sorta wishful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are camping.” Peter emphasized the word area and gave Tony a crazy look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad never took me camping.” There was a long awkward pause. Peter never knew what to do when Tony’s dad was brought up. It was a weird topic, Tony had half forgiven him but was still half angry with him.  “I always imagined taking my kids camping. The whole backpack in the woods, pitch a tent, cook hotdogs over a fire. All the cheesy stuff in movies.” Peter smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Ben took me camping once.” Peter fiddled with his thumbs. “We ended up leaving because I got sick. I was so disappointed but then I got ice cream and kinda forgot about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that's what we would be doing this weekend. You know the whole father-son bonding thing. I didn't think we’d be staying in cabins and going rock climbing.” He glanced over at someone on the wall and they fell a few feet down. Peter paused and looked around the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ditch this,” Peter waved his hand across the clearing. “I never liked field trips anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo,” Tony gave Peter a look. “I know I’m always telling you to break some rules, but I don’t really think we can ditch your entire class.” Peter sighed and his shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not, I’m bored. Like you said I could have done this ages ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were really excited about this, don’t drop out just because of something I said.” Tony getured to a ladder suspended in the air. “Wanna give that a spin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad I can do that in my sleep! I only wanted to come cause you were coming.” Peter pleaded with Tony, he pulled out his secret weapon. Puppy dog eyes. Peter only used them for extreme cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t ditch your class Peter.” Tony began to move away but Peter grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t then! We’ll take MJ and Ned then leave. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony Stark, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just smile at people and they will listen. We can still leave with the bus tomorrow morning!” Peter put his hands on his hips. “Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Peter opened his mouth but Tony clamped his hand over Peter’s mouth. Peter frowned and he marched over to the climbing pole. He was all secured in and he very, very quickly demolished the course.  Once he was back on solid ground Peter just gave Tony a knowing look. Tony raised his eyebrows and sighed, he walked over to the instructors and said a few things. Peter sat rather smugly on the grass waiting for Tony to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” He said once Tony had come back. “We ditching?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I love you.” Peter beamed and he gave a shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what's the plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sry if this feels rushed but i had a busy thanksgiving and wanted to get a chapter out. lmk what u think</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter ran towards the cabins, he had the best dad. The camp was giving them tents, and food so they could go camp by their tenting sites. However it did take a lot of ‘I’m Tony Stark’ and ‘Iron Man can come visit’ but here he was. He grabbed his sleeping bag and rerolled it up. He took his backpadh and left the cabin. Peter had wanted to bring Ned and MJ, but Ned didn’t want to go. He claimed he was making progress on Betty. Tony however caught Ned eyeing MJ and Peter. It was obvious what Ned was trying to happen. Hillary was excited and she rambled on and on about how she went on camping trips to College and such. Peter waited by the path leading to the adults ‘hotel’. Tony came down the path a little while later, bag swung over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready kiddo?” He reached out to ruffle Peter’s hair. He swatted Tony’s arm away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are just waiting for MJ and her aunt. Did you see them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you girlfriend is making her way over now.” Peter whipped his head around fast. Sure enough MJ was out of the cabin. Tony’s words sunk in and Peter whipped his head just as fast around to look at Tony. At this rate he was going to give himself whiplash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my girlfriend!!” Peter protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. It’s basically a rite of passage for dad’s to tease their sons about girls.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean you have to do it!” Peter wailed and MJ came up from behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” She asked with a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Peter said far too quickly. MJ just stared at him as if he had three heads. “You excited to ditch the class?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything to leave those camp staff people.” She straightened her back and inclined her head, so she was looking down on them. “This is all about having fun! Don’t forget to work together!” Her voice was far too cheery and she had a really fake smile. “It’s a boring field trip, I voted to go to some museum. But instead I get to fight with mosquitoes and crazy camp counselors.” Peter laughed, “Apparently though when your dad is Tony Stark, you get off easy.” She smiled, “I guess I should say thank you. So thanks.” Peter nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where are we going?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The camp has tent sites. We are borrowing some supplies and then heading on out.” Tony shuffled from foot to foot. “And there’s Hillary so we are all set.” Hillary walked up to the group with a huge smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am going to show you guys real camping.” She said. “Making a fire, pitching a tent, the whole works.” She moved her hands around excitedly. “Let’s get moving!” She began walking off by the boys' cabins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, before you get moving we are going this way.” Tony gestured to the path leading to the dining hall. “Unless you’d rather not have tents or any food.” They wandered their way down the trail and over to the dining hall. They got inside, and some lunch cleanup crew was still working. An older woman walked over to their little group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been informed you want to do your own little thing here. That's not how our camp works, you follow the itinerary or you’ll have to leave.” She stood firmly as she sent them a, ‘I’m the adult listen to me’ look. Tony just gave her a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that, but my son and his friends here are going to check out.” She shook her head. “Look, I get that you run a nonsense camp. I see that, we aren’t going to do anything stupid.” She put a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care if your Beyoncé, you follow my rules or leave.” Tony sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing, I’m sure a camp like yours could use some redecorating. I can sign a couple checks and you will be set for life. Just let me and my crew here go off on our own.” The woman paused, this was similar to what Tony had to do before. Ask to leave, they say no he waves the I’m famous and rich card. Then they relent and let him do what he pleases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do one stupd thing, you pay for everything I ever send you for life!” Tony sighed and gave her assurances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was told we could get some food and tents.” She nodded her head and left them standing there. “Well wasn’t she just pleasant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, we're lucky you're rich.” Peter said rather cheekily. Tony gave him a slight shove on the shoulder. A few minutes passed and the women came back with two tent bags. After what felt like forever the group finally had some food, and tents. They were led to a guy, who gave them a map. Which to be perfectly honest they should have gotten when they arrived. He drew with a highlighter where to go. He said it would be a quick walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through even more woods. Once they had finally reached the tent sites they unloaded their crap. Peter took everything out of the bag he had the tent in and stared at it for a while. “You know how to put up a tent right?” He directed his question at Hillary who laughed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked about my college camping trips for like twenty minutes. Of course I can set up a tent, the question is who can do it faster?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Boys against girls?” Peter laughed and they quickly got to work. MJ and Hillary easily destroyed them, but it was somewhat close. Tony had a vague knowledge of how to work a tent and Peter wasn’t stupid. Pretty soon they had made camp and the kids were in charge of gathering firewood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the thicket searching for kindling. “Sorry about my Aunt.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a little over the top about camping.” MJ paused and grabbed a large stick. “She says college is the best time of her life and always talks about it. I know she's just trying to make sure my family all goes to school. My dad stopped after high school and my mom dropped out in senior year.” Peter nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your aunt is really cool though.” MJ shrugged her shoulders and they went back to collecting wood. Once they thought it was enough they made it back to fire. The next few hours were spent playing games. Hillary brought card decks and Peter learnt to play Canasta, Kings in the Corner, 31 Knock, President and what felt like 30 other games. Finally when supper came along Tony reached into the food pouch they had got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be cliche, but we have hotdogs. And for desert we're making sores!” Peter laughed and they all sat in a group around the fire. Peter dropped three hotdogs in a row into the flames, he lost his cooking privileges. Peter looked at the dancing flames as they slowly cooked their meal. He then turned to look at his dad. It still felt so unreal, to even be able to call Tony Stark dad. Here he was, cooking hotdogs over a fire with his dad. (and two guests) Once they had finished eating, Peter re earned his cooking privileges for marshmallows. He only lost one, and burnt two more. Hillary suggested that they sing campfire songs, but it was hard not from MJ. Finally despite how early it was, Peter could feel his eyes grow tired. As they all retired into bed Peter drifted into sleep perfectly content. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wow ok, i actually didn't think id ever finish. it was nice to write a longer fic. if u have any requests pls lmk on tumblr @mds1105 or in the comments :) </p><p>ps thx for all the love this fic has recived ur comments and kudos mean so much to me!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter awoke to a very loud bird call. He shifted and rolled over a couple of times. He finally stretched out and sat up. It was very chilly in the tent, he knew he should have brought more blankets. Tony was still passed out, so Peter very carefully crawled out of the tent. He saw the sun creeping above the tree line and there was dew still on the grass. He stretched out fully, raising his arms to the sky. “You’re awake.” Peter saw MJ, sitting on a log a little ways away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is Hillary up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, she’ll sleep until noon if she could.” MJ glanced back towards Peter’s tent. “Stark asleep?” Peter nodded. “You have the food in your tent, you should go grab it.” Peter nodded and grabbed the backpack given to them by the camp staff. They were only given some snacks and things for breakfast. He tossed MJ the pack and she riffled through it. She pulled out three granola bars and tossed all three of them to Peter. He caught two of them, but the third fell. He smiled sheepishly and picked it up. He walked over to her and sat down. She bit into an apple, making a loud crunching noise. `”What time is the bus leaving?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think around ten or eleven.” Peter unwrapped a granola bar and took a huge bite. He nearly took half of it off with his first bite. “It’s weird huh? Ditching the class. I keep feeling like we are doing something wrong and we should leave.” MJ rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would, you rarely break a rule in your life Parker.” There was a breeze of wind and MJ shivered. “You’re lucky you have a dad who's rich, and will do whatever you ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t do whatever I ask!”  MJ smiled as Peter protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Whose idea was it to leave the class?” Peter sputtered for a moment. “Not to mention, he came here with you. That was a risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A risk?” Peter asked. “How was going camping a risk?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s Tony Stark, going with a young teenage boy nobody's heard of before. You were born during his playboy days. Someone will have photo evidence or something and the world will go crazy. He’s exposing to the world that he cares about a random kid.” She tucked a strand of hair from her face away. “He really cares about you to do this.” Her voice got real quiet in the end. “I’m sorry by the way.” Peter stared at her quizzically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought Stark was just using you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would he use me? You said it myself, I’m a random teenager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With superpowers.” Peter looked at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-I’m you-I think-that's crazy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, I’m pretty sure our whole grade knows at this point. Or at least the decathlon team. You’re so obvious, sneaking around, jumping fences at school. Never even breaking a sweat in the gym when you used to practically have asthma attacks. Do you peg us all for idiots?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no I don’t think your stupid.” Peter remembered the early part of the conversation. “So you thought my dad used me for Spider-Man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” MJ saud as if it was the most obvious thing. “The accords aren’t, making it easy to be a crimefighter. Stark wouldn’t want to give up his public image and go rogue. Spider-Man was a part of the accords, and was on Stark’s side according to some press conferences, It made sense for him to have someone he could use outside of the accords to do what he wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Spider-Man though? He could have just asked the other Avengers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They fought, publicly. It was obvious they wanted nothing to do with each other. Spider-Man is a kid, with no money and no help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. come on you didn’t really do much before Stark.” Peter frowned but MJ gave him one look and he stopped. “ I thought Stark did everything for you so he could use you. Do the bare minimum and you would do the rest. Clearly, since he started introducing himself as your dad I was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you think that the entire time? Everytime you told me he was my dad or cared about me you didn’t really believe it.” Peter sounded angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like apologies. Giving or receiving. I didn’t want to say sorry so I just didn’t. I figured I owed you though.” Peter sighed and he nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then.” He wanted to say more but there was some movement from his tent. The two shut up and Tony finally came out of the tent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone got any coffee?” His voice was groggy and he rubbed his eyes a few times. Tony reached a hand up and down his back. “Oh, man am I sore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well old man, there is no coffee, considering we are in the middle of nowhere.” Tony scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any food?” MJ tossed the bag to him. He leafed through it and he pulled out a banana and water bottle. They sat in silence, Peter who usually filled the empty void didn't talk. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Tony checked his watch. “We should probably leave soon.” He looked at MJ’s tent, Hillary showed no signs of moving from the outside. “After Ms. Hillary wakes up. It’s just after nine, the bus leaves at 10:30.” After a while Hillary finally rose and she ate. They packed up their tents quickly and started walking back. Peter fell in step behind Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say thanks.” Peter spoke real quietly, trying to make sure MJ and Hillary didn’t hear him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For leaving the class? Aw that was nothing. Would have been fun to watch you sing and dance at the campfire.” Tony chuckled lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not for that, for coming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me. Why wouldn’t I come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, somehow the world is gonna find out. They're going to know you went on some trip with a teenager.” Peter readjusted his backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Tony asked, Peter gave him an odd look. “So what if the media finds out? Peter, I want people to know.” Peter halted suddenly and was frozen in shock. “You’re my kid. I want the world to know that but only if you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Peter started walking again. “Aren’t you worried but everyone will think? I mean, won’t being a father to some random kid look bad for you? The company? Pepper?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought someone will ever worry as much as you do, Pete. I don’t care what the world thinks of me and Pepper, she loves you. Besides, the company is yours.” That caused another full on halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” This time MJ and Hillary spun around to face the pair. “Sorry, sorry” They kept moving and Peter quieted his voice. “Why is the company mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean you don’t have to take it, but you’re my kid. My legacy is yours, unless you don’t want it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to answer right now.” The dining hall came into sight after these words. The bus was pulled up, the rest of the class was nowhere to be found. They walked into the dining hall, and there was everyone else. Ned spotted them first and ran up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He pulled Peter away. “How was it?” He raised an eyebrow and not so subtly nodded his head at MJ. Peter however was thinking of Tony’s earlier offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Peter glanced back and smiled at his father. Never in a million years would Peter Parker put himself in this situation and yet here he was. And he was happy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment lmk what u thought!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>